


A Winter's Tale

by Qirunwei



Series: Gingercake [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Les Mis West End 14-15 cast, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform, horrible jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian's train is late again. Les Mis Actors RPS. Fluff and slight h/c. Mostly friendship & pre-slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [冬天的故事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510890) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei)
  * A translation of [冬天的故事](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510890) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei). 



> Disclaimer: I apologize for any errors in grammar or expressions in advance! I don’t own Michael or Christian. The story is solely based off my imagination. Please don’t take real person slash for real. If you don’t like it, then please don’t read. For those who don’t know, Michael and Christian played Enjolras and Grantaire respectively in Les Mis at Queen’s Theatre on the West End from June 2014 to June 2015. They’re very good friends in real life. Rated T for a few swear words but really this is Christian-what do you expect XD

Christian craned his neck and squinted at the overhead time board. He had done nothing but standing under it for ten solid minutes now and the slight discomfort in his back was developing into a full on cramp. The display blurred together into a haze of orange. He couldn’t make out the numbers, only the “DELAYED” sign in big, angry capitals. A quiet curse came out from between his lips, together with a huff of white air that rapidly disappeared. Staggering, Christian turned his back against the howling draft that came from the end of the platforms when the attempt to take shelter in his long wool coat had failed. Shit, he seemed to have lost feelings in his toes. He toyed with the thought of going into a shop, if only to wander aimlessly for another quarter of an hour. Maybe a bag of Maltesers. He could use the sugar boost. Dinner seemed an eternity ago and the idea of a late night snack had never been more tempting.

  
He spotted Michael just before the other man shouted out his name across the hall. The sudden rise in volume interrupted the constant murmur of a gradually decreasing crowd, causing a few curious glances in his direction. Before Christian had any chance to move, his enthusiastic co-star had quickly walked up to him in a dozen sure, long strides. A grin stretched across Michael’s face as he approached. Christian quickly composed himself.

  
“Didn’t think I’d see you here. You taking the train home?” Michael gave him a friendly pat on the arm and let his hand linger there, caressing the coarse, sturdy wool. Christian instinctively glanced at the time board again and sighed, “Yeah. Southeast bastards are late again. I swear you go in the other direction, though? Aren’t you usually on the tube?”

  
“Not today. Mum wants me home for the weekend. I’m going back to Guildford.” Michael said cheerily, and took a sip from a paper cup he held in his other hand. Suddenly remembering something, he held up a finger and hummed as he swallowed. “Wait here. I’ll be just a sec.” The cup was shoved into Christian’s unexpected hands. Michael gave him a final squeeze on the arm, as if emphasising the gravity of that promise, before bolting towards the direction from which he came from.

 

Wide eyed, Christian frowned and _where the hell is he going?_ The cup felt scorching against his half numb palm and he couldn’t help but curled his fingers around it. Soon the warmth sank into the rigid joints and colour returned to the pale skin. Streams of steam were escaping from the cup and hinted at the rich milky tea inside. The temperature was soothing and the sweet brew was luring. He searched for the navy jacket that Michael wore, but it was nowhere to be seen so he quickly raised the cup to his lips and risked a small sip. The hot liquid rolled down his throat and lit a tame fire in his stomach while the smooth texture remained on his tongue. He sighed and held the cup closer with both hands. It did not take long for Michael to return with an identical cup, jumping a little on his heels as he exchanged the fresh cup for his own beverage.

 

“Sorry, they ran out of tea. I got you the next best option.” He tucked a loose curl of hair back under his purple beanie and looked at Christian with big eyes. Thanking Michael, Christian tentatively drank from the hot cup and hummed in appreciation.

 

“Well?” Michael prompted.

 

“Well.” Christian put on his best disgusted face and joked. “Absolutely horrible. Who put hot chocolate in my flask?”

 

Michael tipped his head backwards and laughed. The sound of it rang in Christian’s ears and he broke into a grin as well.

  
“I don’t think the shop had mulled wine, Grantaire. Just thought you’d appreciate the festive gesture.” Michael said with sincerity.

  
“Trust me, I do. Thanks a lot and I mean it. I really need it, considering my train’s not gonna arrive till next year.” He instinctively wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck and buried his chin in the fabric. “You’re early to indulge yourself in Christmas.”

  
Michael nodded in excitement and said, “I got my first present today.” He opened his bag to reveal a palm sized flat box delicately wrapped in green paper and tinsel.

  
“Already?”

  
He felt a little smug. “Yeah. It was from a fan at stage door, actually. She said she’s going away for the holidays so she had to give it early.”

  
“That doesn’t count.” Christian snorted half-heartedly. “Wait till the last week and see who wins out.”

  
“I’ve seen your corner of trophy.” Michael had secretly marvelled at the display of fan paintings, crafts and cards in front of Christian’s dressing table, despite often receiving gifts from fans himself. “There is some true dedication there, you’ve got to admit.”

  
“They are unbelievably talented.”

  
“They really do love the drunkard, don’t they?”

  
Christian shrugged, “Grantaire is a rowdy. Jealous? They’d love it if Enjolras appear in the ninth show* wearing a Christmas jumper.”

 

“Snowflakes and a green reindeer. That’s what I’d wear.”

  
“Wear a red one. It’d go with your jacket.”

  
“I can’t be in this alone. How about you?”

 

“I don’t know.” Christian touched his beard that had grown back to a satisfactory length since the last trim. “I’ve kind of been saving my beard. The drunk Santa from the film version would be fitting.”

 

Michael chuckled. “Is that your way of suggesting we go out for a drink after the show?”

 

Christian lifted one eyebrow. “I might be. I might be not. Depends on whether the other gorgeous ginger is joining us.” And Michael’s face fell dramatically at that. “What’s wrong? Is Christina busy?”

 

“No, that’s not it.” Michael looked at the floor and shifted from one foot to another. “We… We sort of broke it off.”

  
“For real? Since when?”

  
“It’s been, what, like two months?”

  
“Fuck. I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t have… I should’ve known.”

  
“None of that.” Michael lifted his head and said firmly, “You wouldn’t have known. I’ve been quiet about it. I haven’t told anyone in the business.” He paused a little bit, as if regretting the words. “But I guess they’ll know anyway now she’s seeing new people.”

  
_Already?_ Incredulous, Christian frowned. He wanted to ask but felt it was something too private to intrude on. “Come here.” He sighed and opened his arms instead. Michael hesitated briefly, but eventually dived in with more force than Christian had expected and the hug was tight. This was the moment when the younger man needed him the most, and he had to be there for him. Christian patted Michael on the back gently, and Michael drew back after a few seconds, when the hug had become too long.

  
“Dammit!” Christian jumped when he felt wetness on his sleeve. Michael’s beverage had spilled when he was untangling himself from Christian’s arms, leaving a large darker patch on his coat.

  
“God! I’m sorry. Just let me-” Michael tried to wipe it clean but the liquid had already been mostly absorbed by the fabric. He tried several times, but the stain just stayed there stubbornly and he angrily rolled the wet tissues into a messy ball. “Damn. I can’t- I could, um, wash it for you, if you want- I mean…it should come off quite easily, or will it?” He was starting to babble awkwardly. Christian cut him off.

  
“Save it, Colbourne.” He carelessly wiped his hand and joked. “Is this the part where I’ll have to give you my number to get the coat back? Don’t bother with it. This ginger is way over your league.”

  
“Oh, good. Um, sorry for that, again.” Michael smiled at the tease. He was obviously relieved that Christian wasn’t mad at him. _Did he actually think that I’d fuss over a wet patch?_ Christian rolled his eyes at the big child. “Come on. I wouldn’t ask you to do that even after that dress up as a French maid. I can do my own laundry.”

  
“Says the man who shaves his coat.”

  
At that, both men burst into laughter and even weird looks from passer-bys couldn’t stop them from giggling in the middle of the station like lunatics.

  
“So it’s just gonna be family, then?” Christian finally managed to at least restart the conversation, if a little breathless. Despite the 14 years they had between them, Michael and him were always able to talk about something, laugh at something without giving a fuck about what other people think. He did that before he had met the man anyway, true, but it felt different to have a partner of crime. The younger man’s company felt freeing, especially when both of them loosed up over a jug of beer and Michael’s eyes glinted in the dark with youth and energy. Some of the best pub nights he had spent this year were with this man who was still catching his breath at his side. _The sugar in the drink is really getting me hyped up._

  
“Yeah. My sister and I are both going back home.” Michael nodded. He still looked a little hysteric, but he’s stopped shifting like a ball of nerves, now they’ve stopped talking about his love life. There was more to it than he let on, but he did not know whether it was something that he’d like Christian to hear. _Maybe for another time._ He decided it was better to take himself as a coward tonight. “How’s the new flat coming along?” He asked, for a change of atmosphere.

  
Christian couldn’t help but groaned at the question, causing a smirk to appear on Michael’s face. “Terribly. None of the pipes work and my kitchen is a complete mess. I don’t think I can stand the place till the works finish. Not to mention the furniture and other bits and pieces.”  


  
“Don’t listen to what they say, your pipes are working just fine for me.” Christian raised a brow at that. “But you know it’s the price of domestic bless. Soon you’ll be picking up your kids before coming to work.” Michael sighed with half-dramatic, half-genuine melancholy and Christian gave his shoulder a playful punch for that statement. Michael took it without any complaints. He didn’t know if his own words were meant as a joke or a prophecy.

  
“What are you saying? My spirit is far too wild to settle for any common romance. Plus, relationship, marriage. It’s just…too much effort really. ”Christian had been so sure of it that he did not even think before the words came out of his mouth, but the moment they did, doubt too, crept into his mind. He has just turned 36, and the thought of having a family or even a long term relationship was equally scary to him as it had been ten years ago. Yes, his little niece was growing up fast and she was the best in his life, but would he want a child of his own? No more pub nights. No more hang over mornings, versus having someone waiting for him at home. A constant supply of food in the fridge. The concept had never been enticing to him before, and it shouldn’t be now. There was no more to say and two men fell silent. It suddenly seemed very odd that they had just stood in the middle of the train station in chilly winter wind and talked for all of this time. Michael had already finished his drink, and the draft cut his cheeks like knives. An announcement sounded, saying that both their trains had finally started boarding. Michael looked a bit crestfallen when he heard it. They began to walk down the platform.

  
“You’re like Bobby from _Company_ ** in real life, Christian.” Michael smiled fondly when they got to Christian’s carriage, “Well, you know where to find me, if you ever need moral support for a dreadful IKEA trip.” “You’d sacrifice your precious youth for this old buffer?”Christian feigned surprise. He was standing at the door to the empty carriage but hesitated to go in, despite it was much warmer inside.  


  
“Anything for you, ugly bugger!” Michael said loudly as he stepped back on the platform. Christian shooed him away as he hopped onto the train. Michael was nothing but insistent. “As long as I get to watch Love Actually on your new TV!” He shouted at the window where he could see Christian sat down and blew him a kiss when the train began to move. Michael looked young with frozen red cheeks, wrapped tightly in a mass of purple beanie and burgundy scarf. He was not like any other friend Christian had. As Michael’s figure rapidly shrank away from sight, Christian realize he was still holding his cup of hot chocolate, which had been too sweet for his taste anyway and had now gone cold.

  
_Christmas is going to be good._ Christian stirred the brown liquid and told himself with a grin.

 

*Ninth show: Because the show is off on Christmas day, there will be an extra show to make up for it the week after. Hence “8 shows a week, 9 shows at Christmas”.

  
** Company: A musical by Stephen Sondheim. The main character Bobby has three girlfriends but doesn’t want to get married.

  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> All the small things like the colour of Michael’s beanie or Christian’s coat are actual clothing seen by fans at stage door or seen on photos. Thanks to Geno, Sarah and Ziying for helping me out with these details. Especially Geno, who had beta’d the fic as well. The setting of the train station in the fic is loosely based on Waterloo Station and Charing Cross. Many of the dialogue were drawn from twitter dialogues between the two (like the French maid costume! haha x). The vague dialogue about Christina is based on hints from tweets but is more guesswork than anything. The fic is not implying that the end of her relationship with Michael had anything to do with Christian…Christina is lovely and I’m sure they have their reasons! The idea of this fic appeared first when Michael looked like he was wearing Christian’s beanie in one of the photos. Turned out it was a purple one instead of the grey one that Christian had, but the picture of them wrapped in beanies and scarves, sharing a hot drink in winter got stuck in my head. After the cast change I felt I needed to do something for these two and voila! Hope you enjoyed the fic and loved Michael and Christian’s performances like I did.


End file.
